Infinite
by Pwallabeway
Summary: The small moments that make us forget everything. The small moments that help us feel infinite. - One-Shot. All Human. Edward/Bella.


**(A/N: DON'T HATE ME. I EXPLAIN AT THE BOTTOM)**

**Title: Infinite.**

**Summary: The small moments that make us forget everything. The small moments that help us feel infinite.**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rated: T**

**All Human. One-Shot.**

**/**

Being in Forks High this late in the afternoon was something I had never experienced. The hallways were dimly lit, the floors newly swept, classrooms completely empty of students.

It was quiet, a nice change from the loud roar of gossip it usually held. I felt content as I counted each slap my boots made as they echoed off of the walls. A white balled up piece of paper caught my attention and I whirled in its direction. As if out of instinct, I kicked it high into the air and watched it bounce and roll across the hallway. The janitors must have missed this during their routine sweep. I smiled and kicked it again, this time watching it bounce off of a locker. I kicked it again, down the steps to the second floor. Then to the first, where I knew he would be waiting. I kicked the small paper ball into the air once more and pelted it with the palm of my hand halfway across the hallway. It landed in a small dark corner. I'd like to think it was awaiting another person to kick it around and play with it. I caught myself smiling at the thought.

"Bella?" turning, I saw Edward holding the door open. I could roughly hear the carnival music floating inside and I could already smell the sweet caramel of the apples.

"What are you doing?" he shut the door and the beautiful smells and sounds were gone.

I turned back towards the paper, but now I could barely see where it had landed.

"I was just…" I trailed off and turned towards him. "Never mind. I'm ready."

His smile was brilliant and it warmed my insides. "Okay. Jasper and Alice got a table close to the Ferris Wheel and they bought a bunch of corndogs." He kissed me sweetly before grasping my hand and pulling me towards the door. "Sounds good." I smiled at him, but my mind couldn't help but wander to the piece of paper as we reached the door. He pulled it open as I looked back at the spot once again.

I had realized something. During that small moment, kicking around a stupid piece of paper that meant nothing, I realized something. I felt infinite. And it sounds silly right now, but it made me forget the whole world. It made me forget all of the current problems going on in my life right now; it made me forget the past problems. I didn't even open it and look at it to see what it was. It could have been a note, a test, or a simple math worksheet. But that didn't matter to me. It didn't matter at all. Because I felt infinite.

I guess you just had to have been there.

"Coming?" Edward interrupted my thoughts. I smiled warmly and kissed him.

"I love you." He laughed and held me close to him, pulling me the rest of the way out the door, letting it close shut.

"I love you too." He swiped his hand across my cheek and tucked several strands of my hair behind my ear. "Now, let's go before Emmett eats all of the corndogs" I laughed, because it felt great too and everything was okay.

For the moment.

**/**

**Okay so, I know this is super fucking random and you all hate me anyway because I haven't updated recently but this actually happened to me, scratch the whole boy part because, sadly, I do not have a boyfriend. But our school actually does have a carnival in our parking lot at the moment. Comes every year. Has been ever since my mom and dad were wee kids. **

**But do you ever have random feelings of infinity that are unexplainable and very little things cause them like the perfect song or a simple crunched up paper ball that you're kicking in the air.**

**So yeah, sue me. School's almost over and I have shit to do. But I do have time for a one shot. There will be tons more like this.**

**So watch out for them.**

**But, anyway. Much love to you all for sticking with me through these tough times and I will get back on my feet soon enough!**

**But I got a new laptop, so that's a plus! Woohoo! So I'm working on transporting all of my fanfic files onto here, that's also a reason why I haven't updated.**

**Don't hate me. I love you.**

**See you soon.**

**-Nicole.**


End file.
